Hurricane Star - Quantum Destiny Restoration (2017)
by Rdz2k7
Summary: This here is the 2017 remake of my pervious Fanfic Crossovers I made from 2015-2016, the core story remain the same only difference that characters from the Loud House are in this Series.
1. The day the Wattersons Meet the Louds

Hurricane Star - Quantum Destiny Restoration  
Season 1, Chapter 1: Introduction Arc  
Episode 1 – The day the Wattersons Meet the Louds

Disclaimer  
Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners, that means all familiar characters belong to either Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, are mine.

Story Tags:  
Action, Adventure, Humor, Drama, Romance, Mystery, Sci-Fi, Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, AU/AR, Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping, OCxCanon Shipping, CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover, Original Characters, Anime, Cartoon, Martial Arts  
Semi-Hentai/NSFW

Legends:  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word

Opening Theme: In Bloom by School Food Punishment

 **************  
 ***Prologue***  
 **************

 _Jon Castaway took off with Feral chasing after him, Castaway locked himself inside the back room before Feral could open the door Goku Grabs him just when the door blows up, As everyone took cover the explosion rocked the whole ship_

"That was close." Said Goku as he gets back onto his feet

"Where did he go?!" Commander Feral enters the room grimaced and put a hand over his mouth. "Kats Alive!"

Samuel turned away from the sight "He blew himself up like a time bomb."

 _It appeared that Samuel was right the center of the walls and the floor is splattered with chunks of torn flesh, and dark red blood._

Vegeta look on and said "Looks like the guy you plan to arrest committed suicide, he choose death over spending the rest of his life in a Federation Prison."

Commander Feral punches the wall in anger "Gutless coward!"

 _everyone else turned around they see Lana crying over Cyril's dead body._

"There's no real winners here, Lana lost someone near and dear to her just like me 12 years ago." Kitty said trying to comfort Lana Kane

then Kim said "Cyril won't be dead for long, and we won't have to use the Dragon Balls to do so." She pulled out a case of red and orange feathers.

"Brid Feathers, this is now you plan to revive the dead?" Vegeta asked

Kim explained "These are a special kind of feathers, it's called Phoenix Down, Phoenix Downs are used to revive the dead as along as the person didn't died of natural causes, illness or old age also their bodies must not be cremated."

"Let's leave this ship first before you use that to revive Cyril." Samuel said

 ******************  
 ***Prologue Ends***  
 ******************

 _Neo Age 2017, five years has pass since the battle with the Quarrymen and Neo ODIN, same have doubts that the two ring leaders were defeated since the TUFF, ITFA, Blue Guard, Red Guard, PSAF and Celestial Crops have been keeping an watchful eye._

 _Now in Neon City, CA the Wattersons are in their SUV, Nicole Watterson is at the driver's seat her husband Richard look at the buildings as for their kids the oldest Rebecca is on her MP3 Player while Anais and Darwin are watching a tv show on Netflix as for Gumball Watterson he's on his MP3 player listening to the same song It's too late by Japanese Artist Koda Kumi followed by Without You by Frankie J on repeat._

Unable to take it Darwin took a deep breath and shouted "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!"

"What's with you?" said the oldest of the Watterson siblings Rebecca

"It's Gumball he's been playing those two songs ever since he and Penny broke up, I'm getting tired of hearing those two songs."

Gumball yelled "Ahhhh shut up you didn't get a Dear John letter saying that "I think it's best that we see other people.!"

"Give me that MP3 Player I'm deleting those damn songs!"

"No you can't I'm still mopping!"

Nicole then yelled "Stop that both of you, you're gonna rock the car!" Nicole began to lose control of the car and ends up crashing into a Van "Oh no!" she then exits the car

Rebecca Headbutting Gumball into Darwin "Nice going shit heads!"

Nicole steps went over to the van and see if the people are okay "Oh no there's kids in here."

"How many?" Richard asked

"11 and the youngest is a baby." Nicole answered

 ** _-Moments later-_**

as everyone step out of the car Nicole began to apologize "I'm so sorry we bump into you and your family, you see my oldest son had a break up and he hasn't been himself as of late."

"Oh your son had break up, I know that feeling before I met my wife."

"We wouldn't have this accident if some gold fish with legs didn't wrestle Zach for his MP3 Player." Rebecca stared right at Darwin

"Why are you looking at me for?" Darwin asked

"Hey nothing! If you didn't start bitching over the music he's playing in a loop this shit wouldn't happened." Rebecca said

"Mom the talking Blue cat is swearing."

"And what of it bitch?" Rebecca turned toward one of the younger kids

"Enough already!" Nicole yelled

"Hey how about we all introduce ourselves, The name's Richard Watterson." Richard introduced himself

"Lynn Loud Sr." Lynn Sr returned the favor

Anais look at the only boy who has white hair "I'm guess the boy with the white hair is Lynn Jr?"

"Wrong person bunny girl, I'm Lynn Jr." Lynn pointed at herself

Anais look over her shoulder "You're Lynn Jr? then what's his name?"

Lynn Sr answer "His name is Lincoln."

Upon hearing the boy's name "Wait he's named after the 16th president of the united States?"

Richard asked "So Lynn Sr what brings you and your Family out here?"

Lynn Sr explains "Sightseeing my friend."

"Well my wife Nicole is taking us to visit two of her old college roommates who live in Knothole Village, how about you and the Louds tag along." Richard explained

Nicole turned toward her husband "Wait just a sec, you didn't talk to me about having these people tag along with us, we barely know them."

Gumball said "Mom let these Louds come with us, with 10 these sisters I think Lincoln need some more male company."

"What you mean by that?" Lincoln asked

Leni assumed "He must think you're lonely bring around us."

Lisa asked "Mrs. Watterson I have a question to ask."

"What's the question?" Nicole asked

"How the Goldfish get those legs?" Lisa look right at Darwin's legs

"It's a long story." Darwin asked

 _a little while later both the Wattersons and the Louds made their way to Knothole Village, small Mobian town Located in central California. After parking their cars everyone got out and entered the village._

Leni look around "Hey isn't this a Mobian Village? I see Pokemorphs living here also."

Anais explained "Unlike the original Knothole Village on Planet Mobius, it's Earth counterpart is open everyone not just for Earth Born Mobians."

Rita asked Nicole "So where your friend live?"

Nicole answered "I Called and she said she'll meet us at the town square."

at the Town Square everyone stood around and wait while Gumball and Darwin look around. "Hmmm there's more trees out here, I guess the architect wanted to make this village to resemble the Original." Gumball said

just then everyone sees an adult female Rabbit walking towards them "That must be her." Nicole said

Lori look to her right and said "Wait that's -"

"Vanilla, Cream's mom, Gumball your mom knows Cream's mom?" Lincoln asked

"Apparently yes, keep in mind when my mom first met Vanilla you, me and cream wasn't even born yet." Gumball said

"It been awhile Nicole." Vanilla said

"Thanks so how's Kaitlyn doing since I last heard from her?" Nicole asked

Vanilla said "She been doing well since she and her family relocated here from Petropolis."

Gumball asked "Pardon me where can I fine Cream?"

Vanilla said "She's doing an errand for me, she should be back by now."

Before Gumball walks off Lori grabs him by the back of his shirt "Hold it you, why you want to know where Cream is?"

Gumball asked "Don't you have a boyfriend to cuddle to?"

Lori said "I do but I'm here and Bobby is back home."

Anais said "I see you talking on your phone, you don't look like you miss him or anything."

Rebecca steps in "That's not why she said that, she looking to have Bobby hit all 3 bases with her."

Luna stared right at Lori "You have something to tell us?"

Lori said "Now see here Bobby and I vow that we'll not do the dirty until we're married."

"That's some BS not everyone has that kind of will power to keep that vow." Rebecca said

"Well Bobby and I have that." Lori said

Rebecca asked "How we know you didn't use your brother to get off?"

A shocked Gumball looked right Lincoln "Linc is this true, I understand that you're the only son in your Family but have Lori use you for sex?"

Blushing Lori raised her hand and bright slaps Gumball then shouted "I don't know what Rebecca talking about."

"Hey I'm asking Linc now you." Gumball said

"She's not gonna say anything." Rebecca said

just then Mr. Resetti came out of the ground "What's going on here?"

Lori pointed at Rebecca and Gumball "These two are accusing me of having sex with my brother!"

"Rebecca accrued you not me I only asked Linc is that true or not." Gumball said

"It's him." Upon seeing Mr. Resetti Darwin drop to his knees sobbing hysterically "I'm sorry about the other day, I promise to save school work on the computer every time I need to!"

Lola look at Darwin in disgust "Oh come on your crying over something like resetting?"

Lana covers her sister's mouth "She didn't mean it sir!"

Just than Lincoln and his sisters turn tail

"Hey Linc wait up!" Gumball yelled

To Be continue  
Ending Theme: Dream on Dreamer by Yuya Matsushita


	2. Entering Knothole Village

Hurricane Star - Quantum Destiny Restoration  
Season 1, Chapter 1: Introduction Arc  
Episode 2 – Entering Knothole Village

Disclaimer  
Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners, that means all familiar characters belong to either Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, are mine.

Story Tags:  
Action, Adventure, Humor, Drama, Romance, Mystery, Sci-Fi, Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, AU/AR, Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping, OCxCanon Shipping, CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover, Original Characters, Anime, Cartoon, Martial Arts  
Semi-Hentai/NSFW

Legends:  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word

Opening Theme: In Blood by School Food Punishment

 _After getting away from Mr. Resetti everyone fine themselves in the woods in the back of the village_

"Hey why run away from Mr. Resetti?" Gumball asked

Luna explained "Lola here bad mouth the Resetti dude?"

"She what?" Gumball asked

Lana step in "Lola almost got caught talking smack to Mr. Resetti."

Lola tried to speak "I didn't do no such thing, all I said is-"

Lynn Jr said "Look I don't like that guy either but it's not good talk behind Resetti's back."

"I'm guessing that your sisters got the cold shoulder from Mr. Resetti." Said Gumball

"Oh some of them did." Lincoln said

Lincoln gets a flashback of Leni on the computer after awhile she shuts it off, when she did Mr Resetti pop out of the ground yelling at her to "stop resetting" causing her to cry. Another flash back showed Luna stepping out of her house to retune her guitar when Mr. showed up yelling at her to save and stuff. The same sent for Lynn Jr, Lucy, and Lana.

"Holy shit." Said both Gumball and Darwin

Lisa said "As you can see some of us heeded the man's words."

"Anyway I'm still mad at your sister for that commit." Lori said

"Tell her that not me!" Gumball said

"Well Rebecca did accused her of having incest with Lincoln." Anais said

"Well Linc you have anything to say about this?" Gumball asked

before Lincoln could say anything Lori covered his mouth "Don't answer that, whatever that foul mouth cat girl think what goes on inside our house-"

"But Lori I have found Bobby boxers in our room" Leni showed a pair of man underwear

"Give me that!" Lori grabs it but he anyone saw "I was sewing that for bobby."

"I don't see no tear on those."

Lori quickly rip a hold on the underwear and show it to Anais "There you see it!?"

"You can't scam me you just made that tear." Anais said

"Forget it Anais whatever she and Bobby been doing it's between her and Bobby." Gumball said

"Hey where are we, are we still in the village?" Lola asked

Lisa explains "We're somewhere inside the Great Wood aka Great Forest."

Lincoln look at the trees "The Great Forest, earth has its own version too?"

"So the Governor of California give the villagers permission to plant Trees from another planet here on Earth?" Gumball asked

Lisa answered "Yes the seedlings which these trees grew from comes from Mobius, this is because Earth soil is like Mobian Soil."

"Well we're lost all because of Rebecca Watterson accusing mouth." Lori said

"Look here, Lola was about to bad mouth Mr. Resetti." Gumball said

"Both of you save it until we get out of here." Anais yelled

just then Lincoln ducked as 4 Kunai head right for his face, after he ducked he turned around and see the kunai stuck to a tree, Lynn grabbed one of them "Okay who's the Ninja that threw these?"

from out of the Shadows a young female Mobian bat approaches the group "Who's the Kunoichi?" Darwin pointed out

"A Kunoichi?" Lana asked

Anais answered "Kunoichi is what they call a female ninja."

"Whatever this girl need to explain herself, these throwing knives almost stuck Lincoln in the face." Lynn Jr said

"Really I didn't see your brother."

Gumball asked "Hey does the Village Leader know you be tossing kunai inside these woods?"

"Yes, in fact my Father and Uncle knows the Village Leader."

"Jina-Chan" Just then another Female Mobian Bat drop down from the sky

"Ayane?"

"You need to be careful when throwing your Kunai." Said Ayane

"You two know each other?" Anais asked

"She's my cousin, her father is my Uncle." Ayane explained

"Yeah she just told us that your dad and Uncle is friends with the Village leader." Leni said

Gumball ask "Hey you know the way back to the village, we got sidetracked coming in here?"

Jina pointed to a pathway to her right "There's a path to your right that'll lead you back into the village."

"Thanks, by the way you know a woman named Kaitlyn Katswell, she's a friend of my mother?" Gumball asked

Ayane said "You must mean Julie-San's mom, she should be home by now she went to pick up her son Henson."

"Thanks for the tip Bat ninjas." Luna said

 _later on at the Katswell-Maiza Residents Julie and her boyfriend Slider Evans are in the living room couch kissing when Julie hears a knock on the door, as she quickly got up Julie opens the door and see Nicole and Richard along with Rita and Lynn Sr_

"Hi there you must be Julie, I'm Nicole Watterson. Your mom and I were Roommates back in College." Nicole said

Julie said "Yeah, she told me that one of her old college roommates will be here to visit her, but she's not back from picking my brother up from Uncle Johnny."

"So how you like living here?" Lynn Sr asked

"Everyone is very nice, my mother told that she's originally from Petropolis. My sister and I was still infants when she and dad relocated us here. Therefore, I don't have any real memories of what it's like living in a city like Petropolis." Julie said

As everyone else came around Leni looked at Julie "That's Kaitlyn Katswell, she looks young?"

"No that's Julie one of her daughters." Rita corrected her daughter

"I see you have that Samoan look toward you." Gumball said

"She's Samoan?" Lola asked

Julie explained "My Samoan side comes from my father's side."

"Anyway I'm Nicole's son Gumball Watterson." Gumball introduce himself

Rebecca steps in "Originally his name is Zach but our parents changed for some bullshit reason."

Lori pointed toward Rebecca "You I have a bone to pick with you."

"You sure you wanna settle that around your mom and dad?" Rebecca asked

"Settle what?" Rita asked

Anais step in "My sister said her boyfriend Antonio Diamond is sexier then Bobby."

Lori gasped "How dare you compare my Bobby to your Antonio!?"

Lola said "That's a lie that's not what Lori and Rebecca are fighting about."

"Anais is trying to hide what they are really fighting about." Lisa said

 _just then a car drove up and Kitty Katswell and her 2nd son, 5 year old Hanson Katswell step out_

Nicole went over toward Kitty "Kaitlyn how's it been, I heard from Vanilla that you been doing fine these past few days." _  
_  
"I'm glad you said that Nicole." Kitty said

Nicole turned toward Hanson "And this must be your 2nd son Hanson, Hi there your mom and I went to the same collage."

"Hello Miss." Hanson said

Gumball introduces himself "Hey there Hanson, I'm Nicole's son Gumball Watterson otherwise known as Zach to some."

"Why you're named after Candy?" Hanson asked

"Who knows what Bull-"

Nicole covers Rebecca mouth "Shhhhhh let's not use the word around the 4, 5, 6 year olds and the baby."

"Mrs. Watterson Lily don't even know what she mean by that B word?" Leni said

Kitty look right at the Loud Family "Is all of these people are with you and your Family?"

Nicole answered "Yes, this is Lynn Sr and his Wife Rita, we bump into them while on the way here."

"More like we crash into them and Dad offered them to tag along so they don't sue." Anais said

Julie look at the dent on the front of the Watterson's and The Loud's Van "How this happen?"

Anais explained "Gumball had been mopping over his break up and Darwin got upset because he been playing two sad song in a repeat loop on his MP3 player."

Kitty said "I know a car mechanic in Dreamcity, he do repairs cheap."

"Really, we should check that out." Nicole said

Kitty asked "How long you're here?"

Nicole explains "For the whole week, we should check in at the Lance Hotel in Neon City but with all the Collage Students they might not have enough rooms left."

Rita said "Well that's a popular spot for College Students who want to spend their spring break."

"Have you tried to Lapis Hotel is Dreamcity?" Kitty asked

"What's their rates?" Nicole asked

 _after leaving knothole the Wattersons and the Louds hit the road and enter Dreamcity, a Mobian City Located in West California. It's known as the sister city to Neon City. Upon arrival, the group came across the auto repair shop Kitty told them about. Richard and Lynn Sr step out of their cars and enter the shop where they are met by a man wearing a jumpsuit watching some a show on Netflix on his tablet._

"Hello mister we heard you do car repair." Lynn Sr said

The Car Repairman turned around "Yes I do, what I can do for you gentlemen?"

Upon seeing the man's face Nicole jumped out and push both Lynn Sr and her husband out of the way. "Let me speak to the guy (I don't like how this guy is looking at Richard.)" Nicole said

Lincoln ask "Gumball why your mom acting like that around the guy?"

"Oh I know why mom stepped in like that, the guy is showing off that face." Gumball said

"He's has the man love face." Lucy said

"Man love?" Lincoln asked

Nicole then said "Okay he told us he'll for it for 64,000 bit-notes, Lucky for us I have enough for both cars, Now to fine the Lapis Hotel"

 _Later on the found the Lapis Hotel, A Family owned Hotel. As they enter the Hotel they're met with Leann Lapis Oldest of the Lapis sisters and Manager of the Lapis Hotel, as Nicole and Rita went to the main desk Leann spoke in a kind voice_

"Welcome, I'm Leann Lapis how I can help you?"

Nicole asked "Hello do you have any rooms left we're spending the entire week."

"Yes, we have rooms available if you don't mind sharing? The parents can stay in one room, like the older girls can go in one, the younger girls have one and the boys have a room for themselves." Leann said

Nicole look around "You don't have that many guest here."

Leann said "No unfortunately most tourist would rather go to Neon City to check in at the Lance Hotel."

"Assuming they have the money for it and if they have rooms available" said Nicole said

"The only times we do get guest is during Valentine's day and in-town events, however all year round we get them." Leann pointed toward two Inkling boys

 _than an Inkling girl pulled out Bobby's boxers from Lori's back pocket_

"Hey give that back!" Lori yelled

"Ewwww why you have boy underwear?" Lola asked

"I'll tell you when you're older!" Lori ran after the Inkling girl

 _just then another Inkling girl jump out of nowhere and Lori gets splatted with pink ink_

"You half squid sons of!" Lori than had her mouth covered

"Shhhh those are fighting words you're using." Anais said

"Don't care, they have Bobby's boxers, I got Squid ink on my tank top, and it's not the kind they use on noodles!" Lori yelled

"You have Inklings as your guest all year round?" Richard asked

Cheryl explained "They use to hang around the Lance Hotel until they got banned for splatting some of the guest."

"So they come here to do the same thing, and why Lori have Bobby's boxers?" Lynn Sr asked

Leni answered "She said she was sewing them for him."

"Let get to our rooms before they spat all of us." Nicole said

Rita turned around "I think we're too late."

 _Just the both the Wattersons and the Louds are surrounded by several Inklings_

"Give me back my Boo Boo Bear's boxers you perverted Squids!" Lori yelled

"That's my Q." Lisa walked away

 _The Inklings shoot everyone with their Ink blasters_

To Be continue

Ending Theme:

Dream on Dreamer by Yuya Matsushita


	3. Back to Neon City

Hurricane Star - Quantum Destiny Restoration  
Season 1, Chapter 1: Introduction Arc  
Episode 3 – Back to Neon City

Disclaimer  
Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners, that means all familiar characters belong to either Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Archie Comics, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, are mine.

Story Tags:  
Action, Adventure, Humor, Drama, Romance, Mystery, Sci-Fi, Fantasy

Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, AU/AR, Battle Shounen

OCxOC Shipping, OCxCanon Shipping, CanonxCanon Shipping

Crossover, Original Characters, Anime, Cartoon, Martial Arts  
Semi-Hentai/NSFW

Legends:  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word

Opening Theme: In Blood by School Food Punishment

 _Later that very night inside the Parents Room Richard took off his clothes which is covered in colored Squid ink and place them inside bag, just as Nicole stepped out of the shower and sat down on her and Richard's bed_

"Uhhhh Nicole you look angry, I figured if you showered you would claim down." Richard asked

Nicole tried to make a smile "Do I look angry?" she asked her husband

Rita respond, "Well you're a mix of happy and mad."

Nicole Took a deep breath "No I'm not angry" she starts grinding her teeth "I'M FUCKING PISSED RIGHT NOW THOSE ASSHOLES BLASTED US WITH THEIR INK BLASTER! IF I EVER SEE AN INKLING AGAIN I'M GONNA SNAP HIS OR HER NECK!"

Both Rita and Lynn Sr hid behind Richard "Richard is Nicole is like this when she upset?" Lynn Sr asked with a concern look on his face

"There was that time at the supermarket." Richard said

Rita then sat right next Nicole "Okay Nicole before you step out and break some squid kid's neck, why don't you tell is more about your time at College."

Nicole began to claim down "Fine."

 _meanwhile in the hallway Leni Grabbed two girl Inklings and went toward the Parents room until she was stopped by Gumball and Darwin_

"WAIT!" both shouted

Leni turned around "What's wrong? I was going to get these two to apologize for our parents and your parents for ink blasting us. And to ask one of their lady friends to return Bobby's boxer shorts back to Lori so she can sew it up."

"If you drag those two in there, Mrs. Mom is gonna snap their necks." Said Darwin

"Huh?"

"Your mom just claim her down, don't you mess it up by sending those two to their deaths."

 _Upon hearing what Gumball said the two Inkling girls took off, so dropped Bobby's boxers. Back inside the older girl's room Lori steps out of the shower when Leni came back in._

"I'm back and I got back Bobby's Boxers." Leni hand Lori the Boxers

 _once she grabbed them out of Leni's hand she began sniffing them in which Luna, Luan and Lynn are looking right at her doing it._

"I guess she likes the smell of those underwear." Luan said

"Lori that's something dudes be doing in anime!" Lynn Jr said

"Don't judge me! I'm only making sure that Bobby's scent remains intact." Lori yelled

"Okay Lori time to come clean did Bobby left those at our house when he came over last week." Luna demanded

Lori turned around "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"No we saw you sniffing the guy's boxers." Lynn Jr said

Leni steps in "Okay, Okay before we talk about what Lori just did, I have something to say. Rebecca I have a question; would your mom get so mad that she would snap a person's neck?"

Rebecca said "You should see her at the Supermarket, I wasn't there but I heard she cause someone to turn white a snow."

Luna turned her head away "Fuck bro, your mom must be pissed over what happened earlier."

"Gumball told me that our mom got Mrs. Watterson to claim down." Leni said

Lori said "Who can blame her, you saw that look in her eyes when those Squid kids ink blasted us like they are in a paintball field or something. No wonder they all got banned from the Lance Hotel."

 _The Very Next Day everyone took a trip to Neon City._

"Okay everyone we have parked both cars at this parking lot in Sunnydale Crossing Square (a combination of New York City's Times Square and Tokyo, Japan's Shibuya Crossing)." Nicole said

 _Now at the local park Gumball and Darwin see Lincoln walking by himself_

"Hey Linc you're walking by yourself? Gumball asked

"I'm trying to forget what Lola overheard last night, I'll catch you guys later" Lincoln said

"What did Lola heard last night?" Gumball asked

Darwin asked "Hey Lola what did you overheard that Lincoln wanted to forget?"

 _Before she should answer that Lola went behind a bush and began to vomit_

"Lola overheard Lori sniffing Bobby's Boxers" Lucy said

"She what?" Darwin mouth dropped

"Just like in one of those Animes I watch." Said Gumball

"Okay what's going on?" Lori asked

Lola raise her head "Lori why?"

"Why what?" Lori asked in confusion

"Last Night Lola overheard you did the anime thing when a person sniffs a pair of underwear." Gumball said

"(Oh shit, Leni forgot to close the door behind her last night.) Look Lola I can explain what I did." Lori said

"Explain what that you sniffed up some boy's underwear!" Lola walked away

 _As she did a couple of Inklings began laughing behind Lori_

Lori turned around "Hey I don't fine this funny when one of you decided to pull my boyfriend's underwear from my back pocket."

Still laughing the Inklings ran off with Lori chasing after them "Get your butts back here!"

"Hey should we try to stop her?" Gumball asked

"No way Lori was caught doing something around Lola she has to be the one to explain herself." Luna said

Anais said "Actually she overheard what Lori was doing."

Lynn Jr said "I'll stay with Lincoln while you guys try to hold Lori down before she start up anything."

 _As everyone left the park Luan bumped into an unnamed boy_

"Hey what the hell!" he then noticed his hands on Luan's chest "Oh crap, I-I-sorry I didn't mean to-"

Luan said "It's okay, I see you fine me attractive, at least I can do is return the favor." She then places her hand on the boy's pants

Leni turned around and see 4 buffed up boys flexing their muscles "Look cute boys!"

Luan grabs Leni "Later Leni."

Now in the suburban Residential area Lori look around trying to fine the Inklings to mocked her "Okay show your faces!"

 _suddenly an Inkling girl spats Lori from behind another spats her right in front of her face. Meanwhile Gumball enters front yard of one of the locals._

"Hello is anyone home?" Gumball asked

Upon hearing a Gumball a Two tailed Fox came around "Hello are you Lost?"

Gumball asked "No I'm looking for someone, a human female, Caucasian, 17 years old, yellow hair, brown shorts, Light Blue tanktop. You see anyone like that?"

Just then Lola and Lana hopped into Gumball

"Lola claim down." Lana yelled

Lola yelled "Claim down you didn't cringe upon hearing that one of your sisters sniff some boy's nasty underwear!"

"Hey I'm not your floor mat!" Gumball yelled

Just then a Female Two tailed fox grabs both Loud twins by their arms "Hey this is my house what do you two think you're doing?"

"Hey take it easy." Lana said

"You're gonna break my arm!" Lola yelled

"Alexis-Chan let those two girls go, they are 6 years old are"

Alexis said "They are the ones who would enter someone else's house uninvited." She then look over her shoulder and see Lucy and Lisa "And what's your excuse?"

"I don't do fighting." said Lucy

"Hey I can have a say in this?" Gumball asked

To Be continue

Ending Theme:

Dream on Dreamer by Yuya Matsushita


End file.
